ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago (Sets)
Ninjago (known as Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu until mid-2019) is a line of sets based on the TV series of the same name. Sets Wave 1: Masters of Spinjitzu (2011) Released in early 2011, this wave consists of ten playsets based on the Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu pilot episodes, featuring the Ninja battling the Skullkin Skeleton Army over the four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu. Wave 2: Masters of Spinjitzu (2011) Released in mid-2011, this wave consists of five playsets, continuing to adapt the Pilot Episodes of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Wave 3: Rise of the Snakes (2012) Released in early 2012 and consisting of ten playsets, this wave features sets from Season 1: Rise of the Snakes, featuring the Ninja fighting against the five Serpentine Tribes over the tribe generals' staffs which contain the anti-venom to cancel the snakes' powers. Wave 4: Rise of the Snakes (2012) Released in mid-2012 and featuring only four sets, this wave continues to feature sets from Season 1: Rise of the Snakes, showcasing the Ninja's battle for the four Silver Fangblades, which together can revive the monstrous Great Devourer. However, these sets also feature majorly in the first half of Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja. This wave also introduces Lloyd as the Legendary Green Ninja. Wave 5: Legacy of the Green Ninja (2013) Released in early 2013, consisting of just six sets, this wave is based on the latter half of Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja, featuring the Ninja's battle against The Overlord and his Stone Army. The collectible items this wave are the four Elemental Blades. The wave features Lloyd as the Golden Ninja/Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. Wave 6: Rebooted (2014) Released in early 2014 and containing seven sets, this wave is based on Season 3: Rebooted. It depicts the Overlord's return in digital form in control of an army of Nindroids, and the Ninja fighting him back with Techno Blades: weapons that hack technology. Compared to the Asian Mythology-based theme of past waves, this one takes on a high-tech theme with futuristic vehicles, weapons and enemies. Wave 7: Rebooted (2014) Released in Summer of 2014, this is currently the smallest wave of the series, consistently of merely two playsets. It continues to be based on Rebooted, thus continuing the futuristic theme. Wave 8: The Tournament of Elements (2015) Returning to the series' Asian Mythological roots, early 2015 brought a massive wave of eleven sets based on Season 4: The Tournament of Elements. The wave introduces Master Chen and his cult of Anacondrai worshippers, along with new Elemental Masters aside from the Ninja. It also features the debut of Skylor as the Orange Ninja of Amber and the return of Zane, now the Titanium Ninja. This time, the collectible items are Jade Blades. Wave 9: Possession (2015) Released in mid-2015 based on Season 5: Possession, the wave features ten sets, including the massive Direct-to-Consumer "Temple of Airjitzu". Here, using the ghost-slaying Aeroblades, the Ninja battle ghosts from the Cursed Realm, the ghost of former Master of Wind Morro in possession of Lloyd's body. The wave also has Nya giving up her mantle of Samurai-X to become the Water Ninja. Wave 10: Skybound (2016) Released in early 2016, the wave features seven sets based on Season 6: Skybound. It depicts, the Ninja facing off against a crew of Sky Pirates commanded by the Dijnn Nadakhan. The collectible items are Djinn Blades,various depictions of a weapon known as the Sword of Souls which has entrapped various members of the Ninja team. The wave introduces Cole's ghost form after becoming such in Season 5. Wave 11: Day of the Departed (2016) In honor of the 5th anniversary of Ninjago, mid-2016 saw the release of nine sets, six of which tie directly in to the "Day of the Departed" special, though appear prominently in Season 7: The Hands of Time, featuring the Ninja fighting deceased villains who attempt to take the heroes' places amongst the living using Departed Blades. Cole's RX form debuts here, depicting his return to the corporeal with a ghostly scar and a new ability known as the Earth Punch. The other three sets continue to be based on events from Season 6. Wave 12: The Hands of Time (2017) Released in Winter 2017, this wave consists of 7 sets based on the Season 7: The Hands of Time. It depicted the Ninjas fight against the new enemies, The Hands of Time and the Vermillion. The collectible items are the Time Blades. Wave 12: Sons of Garmadon (2018) Released in Winter 2018, this wave consists of 6 sets based on Season 8: Sons of Garmadon. The collectible items are the Oni Masks. Wave 13: Hunted (2018) Released in mid-2018, this wave consists of 7 sets based on Season 9: Hunted. It depicted the 4 Ninja : Kai, Jay, Cole and Zane along with the de-aged Wu trying to fight the Dragon Hunters in the First Realm. While the rest tried to fight Garmadon in Ninjago. The collectible items are Dragon Armor, Dragonbone Blade and Shield. Wave 14: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu (2019) As of the 14th wave, the line begins to be called only Ninjago, without the subtitle of the series. The collectible items are the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu. Wave 15: Prime Empire (2020) Released in Winter 2020, this wave consists of 8 sets based on Season 12: Prime Empire. The collectible items are the Key-Tanas. Subthemes ''Ninjago: Legacy'' Released in early 2019, the first wave consists of the re-imagined versions of concepts used in the pilot episodes and first two seasons (Season 1: Rise of the Snakes and Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja). The sets also appeared in some short episodes of Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu, which takes place after Season 9: Hunted. The second wave released in early 2020. Wave 1 Wave 2 Released in early 2020, this wave consists of the re-imagined versions of concepts used in the Pilot Episodes, Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja, Season 3: Rebooted and Season 4: The Tournament of Elements Category:2011 Sets Category:2012 Sets Category:2013 Sets Category:2014 Sets Category:2015 sets Category:2016 Sets Category:2017 sets Category:2018 Sets Category:2019 Sets Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Legacy Category:2020 sets Category:Ninjago Category:Sets